1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of internet protocol communication. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate generally to train inauguration over an internet protocol (IP) based communication network.
2. Related Art
Communication systems within a train can be used to perform various functions throughout the train. For instance, management of various control features of cars within the train is performed over a physical communication network throughout the train. As an example, door control on either side of the train can be managed over the communication network.
Train inauguration is necessary to provide a train topology of each of the cars and units of cars within the train. Multiple cars can be arranged into a unit of cars that are intended to remain as a unit. Communication within the unit can be implemented through a unit wide physical network. Multiple units can be coupled together through couplers. Communication between units is implemented through electrical connections at the couplers.
Before control over the train can be implemented, it is necessary to determine, as an example, the numbers of cars in the train, the orientation of each of the cars on the train, and the order of cars in the train. Once the topology features are determined, direct communication to targeted cars is enabled for proper implementation of control features. This allows for control of specific features on specific cars. For example, on a train-wide basis, a control signal can be sent to each of the cars to open or close its doors on the left side of the train. Control signals can also be sent to a subset of individual cars on the train.
In the conventional art, the Train Communication Network (TCN) protocol is used for train inauguration. TCN is a standard for providing compatibility between cars manufactured by different companies to include communication through the physical network on a train. The TCN is a bus based technology that operates at 1 mega bits per second (Mbps). However, TCN is not easily scaleable. As more and more feature capabilities are added to a train, additional wires are needed to service the feature capabilities. That is, dedicated physical networks are provided for each feature. However, the connections at the couplers are limited. As such, TCN can only adequately service up to a particular number of cars during the inauguration process.